


Couldn't take you home to mother in a skirt that short

by jvlkkx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Feminine Harry, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Supportive Boyfriend Louis, Top Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvlkkx/pseuds/jvlkkx
Summary: Harry zakłada kilt na swój koncert w Glasgow.Dochodzi do seksu na backstage'u.





	Couldn't take you home to mother in a skirt that short

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Couldn't take you home to mother in a skirt that short](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340612) by [FutureMrsHaroldStyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureMrsHaroldStyles/pseuds/FutureMrsHaroldStyles). 



Harry zchodzi ze sceny, prosto w ramiona swojego męża, będąc pochłoniętym w cieple i miłości Louisa. 

– Ty, moje kochanie, byłeś wspaniały tej nocy. Podrygując i wyglądając tak pięknie w twojej spódniczce – szepcze Louis do ucha Harry'ego i młodszy mężczyzna drży delikatnie. Rzecz w tym, że Harry kocha nosić spódniczki, sukienki i trochę makijażu od czasu do czasu. Kocha bycie trochę bardziej kobiecym. Ale zazwyczaj robi to na osobności. 

Kiedy nadal byli w One Direction, ich management dosyć jasno wyraził się, że pod żadnym pozorem nie może pokazywać fanom swojej kobiecej strony. Wielcy szefowie byli przekonani, że bez wizerunku Harry'ego jako kobieciarza, fani opuściliby ich i kosztowałoby to dużo pieniędzy. Z tego względu, Harry przez lata musiał ukrywać swoje prawidzwe oblicze, pozwalając sobie na nie tylko w otoczeniu osób, które kochał: jego rodziny, najbliższych przyjaciół oraz, oczywiście, jego wspaniałego męża – Louisa.

Louis jest dla Harry'ego wszystkim. Od samego początku (kiedy zastał Harry'ego w łazience w domu X-Factora, mającego na sobie tylko czerwone, koronkowe majteczki), Louis wspierał go i nawet zachęcał przez kupowanie mu małych podarunków, pomadek, maskar, ładnych, koronkowych majteczek, pięknych koszuli nocnych i tym podobnych, ilekroć musieli spędzić czas oddaleni od siebie. Ale także kiedy byli razem, tylko dlatego, że mógł i chciał rozpieszczać swoje kochanie. 

Teraz, kiedy zespół jest na przerwie i każdy zajmuje się swoimi indywidualnymi projektami, Harry jest pod nowym managementem i w końcu może być prawdziwym sobą. Razem z Louisem spędzili godziny dyskutując o tym, jak zrobić to w najlepszy sposób, aby nie zrazić do siebie fanów. Uznali, że najlepiej zacząć powoli i pnąć się w górę. Właśnie dlatego Harry zakładał przeróżne, cudowne garnitury na swoich koncertach. Czasami były różowe, czasami były błyszczące. Jeden z ulubionych garniturów Harry'ego miał spodnie z wysokim stanem i obciętą marynarkę, która pokazywała jego tyłek. Fani nie robili nic innego niż wspieranie go przez cały czas. Zabierali tęczowe flagi na każdy koncert i robili akcje koncertowe, w trakcie których arena rozświetlała się w kolorach tęczy podczas piosenek. Harry nie mogł być szczęśliwszy. 

Tej nocy nastąpił kolejny przełom. Na występ w Glasgow, Harry postanowił założyć kilt. To jest tak blisko noszenia spódnicy lub sukienki na scenie, jak Harry kiedykolwiek był. To było cudowne uczucie, tańczyć i podrygiwać wokół sceny w kilcie. Pokochał to i wygląda na to, że fani także. Uwielbiał żartować z fanami, mówić im, że szukał wymówki aby założyć ten strój przez długi czas i pokazywać im kawałek uda podczas tekstu "nie mogłem zabrać Cię do domu, do matki, gdy miałaś na sobie tak krótką spódniczkę".

Kiedy Harry schodzi ze sceny, czuje się trochę przytłoczony tą całą sytuacją. Pozwala sobie być trzymany w ramionach Louisa przez chwilę, po prostu słucha kochanych słów, które jego mąż szepcze mu do ucha. Kiedy emocje trochę ustępują, odsuwa się nieznacznie i całuje Louisa wszystkim, co ma. Chce pokazać mu, jak dużo miłość i wsparcie szatyna znaczy dla niego. 

Pocałunek niedługo się rozkręca i Harry czuje, że jest przyciskany pod ścianę. Nagle ręce Louisa znikają pod materiałem kiltu i powoli przesuwają się na tył ud Harry'ego. Przez skórę Harry'ego przechodzi dreszcz ekscytacji i czuje narastające podniecenie w swoim brzuchu. Wreszcie, ręce Louisa spoczywają na pośladkach Harry'ego i ściskają je mocno.

– Niegrzecznie, kochanie. Nie masz na sobie nic pod spódniczką? – pyta Louis, udając, że jest w szoku, kiedy tak naprawdę nie jest zaskoczony, całkowicie świadomy nudystycznych tendencji Harry'ego. 

Harry zaczyna mieć zawroty w głowie z podniecenia. Ledwo potrząsa głową na "nie", zanim Louis kontynuuje rozmowę.

– Cieszyłeś się z tańczenia dookoła sceny wiedząc, że jeśli poruszyłbyś się trochę zbyt dziko, twoi fani mogli zerknąć na twój nagi tyłek? Może fani mają zdjęcie twojego uroczego, małego tyłeczka i rozprzestrzeniają je na social mediach teraz, kiedy rozmawiamy. Chciałbyś tego? Czy miałeś nadzieję, że wypnę cię na sofie w twojej garderobie i wypieprzę cię na zabój? 

Harry jęczy głośno i ta odpowiedź wystarcza Louisowi. 

– Więc zabierzmy cię do twojej garderoby, niegrzeczna dziecinko. 

Louis odsuwa się od Harry'ego, ale od razu bierze jego dłoń w swoją własną i ciągnie go w stronę garderoby młodszego mężczyzny, gdzie będą mieć odrobinę prywatności. Dni dzielenia się garderobami są już dawno skończone i Louis jest bardzo szczęśliwy, ponieważ nie musi już więcej martwić o to, że przyłapią ich przyjaciele z zespołu.

– Louis – Harry oddycha, powoli wkraczając w swój miękki i uległy nastrój, który zawsze towarzyszy mu w sypialni. Czy, jak na to wygląda, garderobie. Cokolwiek. – Potrzebuję cię.

– W takim razie – Louis splata ich palce ze sobą i ciągnie Harry'ego w stronę sofy. Ustawia Harry'ego przed ramieniem sofy i staje za nim. 

– Wypnij się dla mnie, kochanie. 

Harry staje się posłuszny w mgnieniu oka i wypina się do przodu, więc jego biodra są dociśnięte do ramienia sofy i jego twarz jest dociśnięta do poduszek. Może poczuć delikatny dotyk palców na jego skórze w miejscu, gdzie szew kiltu podwinął się na udach. Przechodzi przez niego dreszcz, a jego przyciśnięty do sofy penis drga. 

Harry jest teraz tak podniecony. Po tych wszystkich latach bycia razem, Louis doskonale wie, które guziki wcisnąć po kolei, żeby Harry rozpadł się tak pięknie dla niego. Dawno temu opanował sztukę dostawania się do głowy Harry'ego i dawnia mu dokładnie tego, czego potrzebował za każdym razem podczas miłosnych uniesień. Harry nie mógł być szczęśliwszy. 

– Tak śliczny, kochanie, z twoim tyłkiem uniesionym wysoko, dla mnie. Wyglądasz tak smacznie. Po prostu leżysz tutaj i czekasz aż cię wykorzystam. Chcesz tego? – mówi Louis, kiedy powoli podnosi materiał kiltu Harry'ego do góry, odsłaniając jego blady tyłek. 

Louis kładzie dłoń na pośladkach Harry'ego i ugniata je, gdy opada na kolana. Powoli pochyla się, rozdzielając pośladki od siebie i obniża głowę. Wyciska kilka delikatnych pocałunków na bladym ciałku Harry'ego, zanim zatapia w nim zęby i zasysa mocno, aby uzyskać ciemny siniak.

– Teraz zmierzam cię zjeść, kochanie – Louis informuje Harry'ego sprawiając, że młodszy mężczyzna jęczy głośno. 

– Proszę – jest wszystkim, co Harry'emu udaje się powiedzieć, zanim czuje mokry język naprzeciwko swojego wejścia. 

Louis zaczyna od lizania szerokich pasów na pomarszczonym pierścieniu mięśni, zanim może poczuć, jak chłopiec pod nim lekko się relaksuje. Wtedy koncentruje się na posiadaniu jego języka we wnętrzu Harry'ego. 

Harry czuje się przytłoczony uczuciem języka swojego męża pomiędzy swoimi pośladkami. Posiadanie Louisa jedzącego go to jedna z jego ulubionych rzeczy. Ma szczęście, że Louis zdaje się cieszyć tym tak samo, jak on. Może nawet bardziej, jeśli to było w ogóle możliwe. 

Niedługo, Harry może poczuć mokry palec wchodzący w jego obręcz obok języka Louisa. Jeden palec po chwili zamienia się w dwa i Harry wydaje z siebie głośny jęk na uczucie bycia rozciąganym nawet bardziej. 

– Czuję się tak dobrze, Lou. Proszę, nie przestawaj – skamle Harry.

– Nie śmiałbym, dziecinko – przezwisko sprawia, że Harry'emu kręci się w głowie. 

Louis znajduje prostatę Harry'ego z łatwością i nieustannie ją trąca. Po chwili niezmienna stymulacja sprawia, że Harry traci rozum. Potok nieustannych jęków to jedyny dźwięk, jaki wydobywa się z jego buzi.

– Myślę, że jesteś gotowy na mnie, kochanie – informuje Louis i wymierza ostrego klapsa w tyłek Harry'ego po wyjęciu z niego palców. 

Kilka chwil później, główka penisa trąca dziurkę Harry'ego i uwiązuje jego oddech. 

Louis wchodzi w niego całą długością, dopóki jego biodra nie są przyciśnięte do Harry'ego, zanim robi małą przerwę, dając młodszemu mężczynie czas na przyzwyczajenie się do tego uczucia. Pociera małe kółeczka w dolnej części pleców Harry'ego, starając się, aby zrelaksował się odrobinę wokół niego. 

– Świetnie sobie radzisz, kochanie. Czujesz się tak dobrze wokół mnie. No dalej, uspokój się dla mnie – Louis wypowiada słowa zachęty do Harry'ego. 

– Możesz się poruszyć, Lou. Jestem gotowy – Harry informuje swojego męża, który natychmiast zaczyna wykonywać nieustanne pchnięcia w jego wnętrzu. 

Louis nie ma problemu ze znalezieniem prostaty Harry'ego i upewnia się, że uderza w nią prawie za każdym pchnięciem, ponieważ wie, że Harry jest teraz tak podnieciony, że nie wytrzyma droczenia się z nim. 

Harry protestuje głośno, kiedy Louis wysuwa się z niego kilka minut później. Ale starszy mężczyzna nie usłyszał tego. 

– No dalej, wstawaj. Chcę, żebyś trochę mnie ujeżdżał. Myślisz, że poradzisz sobie, kochanie?

– Tak, Lou.

W pośpiechu, aby się wyprostować i dostać na sofę, Harry potyka się o własne stopy i prawie upada na twarz. Na szczęście, Louis jest tutaj by go złapać.

– Ostrożnie, kochanie. Nie chcemy żebyś zrobił sobie krzywdę – Louis wyciska pocałunek na nabrzmiałych, różowych ustach Harry'ego. Po chwili siada na sofie i klepie swoje kolano w zaproszeniu. – Teraz ty. 

Harry wspina się na kolano Louisa tak szybko, jak może, tym razem bez potknięcia się. Materiał jego kiltu opada w sposób, który zakrywa ich i sprawia, że to wszystko wygląda niewinnie. Ale uczucie twardego zarysu penisa Louisa naprzeciwko jego dziurki jest wszystkim, tylko nie niewinnym. 

– Tak piekny w swojej spódniczce, dziecinko – bluzga Louis, jego oczy są dzikie z podziwu. 

Harry bierze głęboki oddech i sięga pod materiał, chwyta męskość Louisa i wkłada ją z powrotem w swoje wnętrze. 

Zaczyna robić wolne kółka swoimi biodrami, zanim unosi się na kolanach i opuszcza ponownie w dół. Łatwo znajduje rytm, przez który dyszy i jęczy. W górę i w dół. W górę i w dół. 

Po pewnym czasie, kiedy Louis czuje, że Harry zaczyna się nudzić, zaczyna wypychać do góry swoje biodra. 

Harry opada na klatkę piersiową Louisa i zakopuje swoją twarz w szyi Louisa, wdychając zapach, który tak bardzo pokochał. Może poczuć, że szybko zbliża się do orgazmu.

– Jesteś blisko, kochanie? – pyta Louis, nawet jeśli może już poczuć odpowiedź przez niekontrolowane zaciskanie się dziurki Harry'ego wokół jego członka. 

– Tak – Harry przyznaje, zdyszany. 

– W porządku. Możesz dojść, śliczny. Mam cię – mówi Louis, owijając dłoń wokół przeciekającego penisa Harry'ego i zaczyna go ostro pompować. 

To zajmuje tylko kilka pociągnięć, zanim Harry mocno dochodzi. Cała jego sperma ląduje pod spodem jego kiltu, praktycznie rujnując piękne ubranie. 

Kilka pchnięć później, Louis podąża za Harrym na krawędź i wypełnia młodszego mężczyznę swoim nasieniem.

Louis delikatnie głaszcze palcami policzek Harry'ego sprawiając, że patrzy w górę i spotyka go w leniwym pocałunku. 

– To było takie dobre. Dziękuję ci, Lou – mówi Harry. – Bardzo cię kocham. 

– Dla ciebie wszystko. Też cię kocham. I jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny, że pokazałeś światu część siebie, której wcześniej nie widzieli. Jesteś odważny i silny. Kocham cię.


End file.
